


Waking

by Kye (Kyelidescope)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyelidescope/pseuds/Kye
Summary: In which Aqua returns home.-Inspired by the death of someone I knew since I was a child.





	Waking

Life had not touched this place for a very long time. 

The warm rays of light has returned to replace the cold darkness that stood before she arrived. Everything was back the way it should be. the cool, marbled floors, the wide hallways with tall windows, the mountains that surround the place that existed for wielders of the Keyblade for many generations..

And yet, it doesn't feel the same. The stained glass doesn't seem to spread the same colors, and the grandeur seems to be lost forever, replaced by something chilling. Something eerie. 

It was always quiet, but not like this. She waited to hear the soft clinks of training swords, the hushed voices of the masters discussing peacefully,

The joyous noises of the students spending time together and goofing off.

 

Too much had happened here. In such a span of time, too much had happened. 

 

Aqua released her grip on the worn Keyblade, allowing it to return into sparks of light. She had no collection of what happened to her own Keyblade, and she wouldn't be able to return her Master's own Keyblade back to its owner, nor its resting place here until she found hers once more. Within the blink of an eye, the stark cold white of the halls of oblivion was replaced by the warm gold she should be familliar with.

She had gotten too used to the darkness. It pained her to see in bright light and it would take years more for her to adjust. But deep inside she knew that her friends would go through a worse recovery process.

She almost called for the Master. She hasn't moved an inch, and it was a habit of her to call for her master before taking another step inside the halls.

 

She tried not to cry. This isn't what she came for. She wouldn't break down yet. Not until she knows that her job is done.

 

_when will it be done?_

 

The echoes of her heels against the floor reverberated in the room. She could picture the exams happening right here as if it was yesterday.

 

She wonders if the evidence of destruction still lay outside.

 

Quietly, she walks to the chair her friend lays on. The boy hasn't aged a day, and she wonders.

What has he dreamed of? Where has his fragile heart wandered off to? 

Does he dream? Is he able to see what is happening?

 

She shouldn't be here alone. It was not what she promised him a long time ago.

 

More questions started popping up. Her hands tremble, anxiety creeping through her skin. Will this go right?

 

He will be in shock when he wakes up. He might cry. He might feel distressed. She doesn't expect to be able to calm him down. She knows that he won't have time to properly process everything and stay in the right state of mind without breaking down.

_It's not like he came back from the dead, but still._

 

Will he be okay to leap right back into the fray?

 

Aqua shoves all questions aside. Right now, all she wants is a moment of silence. Right now, she just wants a break. She wants rest, peace. She hasn't had any for over ten years, and maybe more.

 

_one last battle._

 

Aqua gently runs her fingers through Ventus's spiky hair, wondering she should smile. Her friend is safe and sound, undisturbed by anyone who wants to come for him. She met up with one of her best friends again after such a long time, too.

 

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My original intention was for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to come back to their home of the Land of Departure after battle, after everything is over. They'd come back and realise that their home isn't just the same anymore, and everything just sank in when they entered the place, eerily quiet and all. they'd no longer gloss over the death of Master Eraqus, talking about it there, and they'd move on properly as they couldn't do so in the Keyblade Graveyard. They'll probably cry too.
> 
> Essentially, I wanted to write for myself how one would feel after coming home after a funeral, or coming home to a house that was empty for a long time - maybe the person ran away after someone died for a number of reasons -
> 
> But it was too dark, and also, impossible, as in KH3 itself Aqua will eventually wake up ventus with terra and by the time that has happened, they're already in the Land of Departure. Logically that conversation of discussing the things that happened in KHBBS would happen that time, i guess. 
> 
> I wanted to make it have a happy ending, in the least. So instead of someone never returning, I shifted the focus to Ventus waking up - i.e. coming back alive.
> 
> This was at least, a way to cope with loss for me, although the person wasn't exactly someone I could call a friend but rather a mentor. (sort of like Master Eraqus, too.) It has been months since then, and I didn't write this oneshot properly for various reasons.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
